


Possessed

by mahoni



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-21
Updated: 2006-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoni/pseuds/mahoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets possessed. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessed

"So," John said. "What happened when I touched the -" He tried to gesture at the thing on the table, but due to being all tied up he couldn't do more than waggle his fingers in its general direction. "You know, the Ancient...thing?"

"What thing?" Rodney asked. He had a scanner pointed at John and was studying it attentively. John doubted he was actually taking any readings with it, though, since he was holding it upside down.

"The thing, Rodney," John said patiently. "The thing on the table that I said, hey, do you know what this does yet, and you said, no so maybe you shouldn't touch it, but it was too late because I'd already touched it. That thing."

Rodney hm'd, blinked, and casually turned the scanner so that it was right side up. Then he glanced at the thing and said, "Ah. Right. That thing."

John was trying not to freak out about Rodney's inability to come up with an immediate answer. He fidgeted, twisting against the cloth binding him, and dug around in his memory for anything that might have happened between his touching the device and coming to tied to a chair.

"What happened when you touched it," Rodney repeated. John looked at him hopefully. "Well, it sort of...glowed."

John scrunched up his face, thinking. He maybe remembered a glow. "And then?"

Rodney's eyes wandered thoughtfully around the room, skipped John, and hitched up to a spot on the ceiling. "Well, and then the glow sort of...went into you."

John definitely didn't remember that. "Into me."

Rodney nodded and made a whooshing motion with his free hand. "Just zoomed right in."

_A glow_, John thought. _A glow._ He kind of remembered a glow. And, maybe, a warm tingly sort of feeling, which, now that he was thinking about it reminded him a lot of ��"

"Oh, crap," he said. "Did I get possessed again?"

"Er." Rodney shuffled his feet, his expression unreadable by virtue of being all over the map. "Maybe? Sort of?"

_Crap, crap, crap_. John took a deep breath. "I tried to hurt you, didn't I."

Rodney snorted and started to say something, and then caught himself. Then he folded his arms, leaned nonchalantly against the table, and said, "No, you didn't."

All of the Thalen-based worst case scenarios screaming through John's brain stumbled to a pause and stared at Rodney with him. "I didn't?" he said.

A blush was creeping over Rodney's face, and he was thumping the scanner nervously on his hip. "No, you didn't, definitely not."

John looked down at his wrists, tied very securely to the arms of the chair. "Then why did you tie me up?"

Rodney's blush deepened dramatically. His lips twitched, and he pressed a finger against them. "Oh. That. Um. Because you let me."

Rodney was fighting so hard to keep his expression blank that his eyes were watering, and John was starting to feel weird in a completely different way than he'd felt a few seconds ago. "And I let you because?"

"Because I promised it would be...er. Fun?"

John considered this for about twelve seconds because, honestly, there just weren't that many possibilities. He looked at Rodney, wide-eyed, and Rodney confirmed his suspicions by clearing his throat self-consciously and fanning himself with the scanner.

After a few moments John realized that he was gaping stupidly, and shut his mouth. "Great," he finally said, faintly. "Wonderful. I guess it's good to know that trying to kill my friends isn't always the first thing I do when I'm possessed." Then he grimaced apologetically at Rodney. "Not that molesting them is much of an improvement."

The only thing that kept him from wanting to crawl into a hole and die was the fact that Rodney appeared genuinely amused. Well, a little hysterical too, but mostly amused. If his expression was anything to go by - and John was pretty good at interpreting Rodney's varied and complicated expressions by now - Rodney was trying to come up with some way to rewind the last hour and do it all over again, except this time with a hidden camera.

"I wouldn't call it molesting," Rodney said. His lips still twitched, but he managed not to laugh. "It was more, plying your masculine wiles on me. You're very suave, by the way."

John pretended not to feel himself flush to the tips of his ears. "Thank you. Will you please untie me now?"

"That depends. You're not going to hit me in a fit of gay panic, are you?" Rodney eyed him critically, but knelt beside him and started working on the knots.

John glared, and then had an uncomfortable thought. "Hey, Rodney? Exactly how much 'fun' did we have?"

"Oh, give me some credit." Rodney muttered, waving off the bondage. "This was just to keep your hands off me long enough for me to figure out how to turn the device off."

After watching Rodney do the shifty-eyed thing for a moment, John decided to get it over with. "Did I kiss you?"

Rodney let out the breath he'd been holding. "Thoroughly."

John winced. "Sorry."

"Don't mention it."

"Oh, don't worry. I won't."

Rubbing his chafed wrists, John stood, giving Rodney a hand up. He took a few steps back from the table and the deceptively unassuming Ancient device sitting on it, and said calmly, "Our lives are very strange."

Rodney rolled his eyes and snickered. "You think?"

*


End file.
